School of Mafia
by bhiblu21
Summary: Chapter 2 apdet! Vongola Family version! Kejadian sebelum mereka brangkat ke Italia!
1. Prologue!

Cathz : Halooooo! Saya membawakan kabar baik!

Kuma : Brisik! Kasi tau readers apa kabarnya aja langsung napa?

Cathz : Nyuu~! Oke! Minna-san! Fic baru ini adalah hasil karya kami berdua! Kalo yang Sleeping Shark mah, cuma saya sendiri~!

Kuma : Disini akan dimunculkan family baru yang aku buat berdasarkan sifat-sifat teman-teman kami!

Cathz : Gue yang buat kali?

Kuma : Whatever lah! Pake bintang tamu juga hari ini?

Cathz : Of course! Bintang tamu untuk setiap cepter fic ini adalah anggota Vongola Primo Family dan kembaran mereka dalam Vongola Decimo Family!

Kuma : Kedengarannya asik.. Untuk cepter ini, siapa yang mo dipanggil?

Cathz : Kita mulai dari karakter gak penting *gaplok* dulu! Ryohei sama Knuckle! *plok-plok-plok!*

Ryo + Knuc : KYOKUGEN!

Kuma : DIAM!

Ryo + Knuc : *langsung ciut*

Cathz : Kalian jangan berisik. Kalian berdua baca Disclaimer ya!

Ryo : KHR belongs to Amano Akira! Of course the characters also belongs to her!

Knuc : But this crazy, OOC, stupid, the OCs and gaje are belongs to Kuma and Cathz.

Cathz + Kuma : ENJOY!

Maaf kalo pendek! Berhubung karena ini hanya Prologue, sekali lagi ごめんなさい!

Chara : 2YL Vongola Guardians! TYL Varia! Antara adult ato gak Reborn! 20YL Lambo! TYL Dino! OC!

* * *

**-NAMIMORI-**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah..

Indah..

Berkilau..

Bersi-*duak!*-ar.. *cathz ditabokin sama kuma karena gaje*

Pagi itu seperti biasanya, Vongola Decimo alias Sawada Tsunayoshi alias Dame-Tsuna berangkat ke sekolah.

Seperti biasanya pula, di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Tsuna bertemu dengan Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian-nya dan Gokudera Hayato, pacarsaya-eh-Storm Guardian-nya.

"Selamat pagi, Juudaime! Apakah tidur anda nyenyak?" sapa Gokudera dengan semangatnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Gokudera-kun. Tidurku nyenyak kok." jawab Tsuna dengan senyuman andalannya. "Ah, pagi, Yamamoto-kun."

"Yo, Tsuna! Pagi!" jawab Yamamoto dengan nada santainya.

Setelah menyapa satu sama lain, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah dengan santai dan diwarnai pertengkaran antara Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Tiba-tiba suara yang mereka kenal memanggil mereka dari belakang.

"Kalian, kenapa masih bersantai disini? Kalau kalian telat, KAMIKOROSU!" kata Hibari Kyouya, selingkuhansaya-ehsalahlagi-sang Cloud Guardian dan penguasa Namimori yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan tonfanya ke arah Tsuna.

"Hieee! Hi-hi-hibari-san!Gomennasai!" kata Tsuna yang sweatdrop melihat Hibari dengan deathglare rangking S-nya dibelakangnya.

"Hibari! Jangan dekati Juudaime atau kulempar kau dengan dinamit!" kata Gokudera sambil melindungi Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba..

"SELAMAT PAGI TO THE EXTREME SEMUANYA!"

Suara cempreng gak jelas pun menghancurkan suasana tegang itu.

Yes! Itu adalah suara Sasagawa Ryohei, si manusia gak penting-maafsalahlagi-Sun Guardian-nya Tsuna.

Hibari yang kesal karena Ryohei yang sangat berisik pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ryohei dengan tatapan seperti berkata 'mau-apa-kau-berisik-disini-herbivore'-nya walaupun itu gak bakalan mempan sama Ryohei.

"YO! PAGI, HIBARI!" sapa Ryohei yang tenang-tenang saja setelah mendapat deathglare dari Hibari.

Setelah mendapat sapaan dari Ryohei, ia segera membalikkan badannya lagi dan meninggalkan kerumunan manusia gaje itu.

"Onii-san, selamat pagi.. Ayo kita jalan sekarang. Nanti kita telat." Kata Tsuna.

Mereka pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kesekolah. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar kalo mereka diawasi oleh manusia nanas biru.

"Kufufu~.." (BGM : Kufufu no fu ~Boku no Keiyaku~)

* * *

**-ITALIA-**

PRANG!

Lalu, terdengar suara yang sangat indah kalo kalian dengar dari planet Neptunus.

"VOIII!"

"Diam kau, Stronzo!"

"Kau yang diam, bos Brengsek!"

PRANG!

"Shi shi shi… Damai sekali hari ini." kata Bel sambil mengelap pisaunya dan dibelakangnya ada BGM : PRANG, VOI dan juga STRONZO.

Fran, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Bel sambil memakan Pocky rasa stroberi hanya mengiya-iyakan kata-kata Bel.

"Minna-san~ Sarapan sudah siap loh~"panggil Lussuria dari ruang makan dengan gaya imutnya *hoek!*.

Levi yang baru saja kembali dari sparringnya langsung duduk dengan manis(?) di ruang makan.

Begitu pula dengan Bel dan Fran.

BRAK!

Squalo pun masuk setelah keluar dari ruangan Xanxus.

Kondisi Squalo pada saat ini adalah : rambut sunsilk(?) yang acak-acakan, tangan berdarah dan pinggang hampir patah.

Ia pun segera duduk di ruang makan dan memasang tampang yang sangat cantik jika kalian lihat dari planet Neptunus.

…

5 menit telah lewat namun Xanxus belum keluar dari ruangannya. Padahal semua anggota sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Mana si brengsek itu, ha?" teriak Squalo. "Kesabaranku habis! Akan kutarik bos sialan itu kesini."

Squalo segera menuju ruangan Xanxus dan membuka (baca : menendang) pintunya.

"VOIII! Bos brengsek! Sedang apa sih kau! Lama seka-"

PRANG!

Lagi-lagi segelas wine mendarat di muka Squalo dan menghiasi rambutnya yang indah bahkan mengalahkan Sandra Dewi di iklan Sunsilk.

"Jangan berisik, Stronzo" kata Xanxus sambil memberikan deathglare terindahnya kepada Squalo. *kalo cathz sih, seneng kalo didetgler ma xanxus*

-BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN-

Sarapan pun dimulai tanpa sepasang suami-istri alias Xanxus dan Squalo.

Hal ini disebabkan karena 2 hal yaitu

Setelah kejadian tadi, Xanxus tidak mood makan.

Squalo langsung ke kamar mandi, keramas pake Sunsilk dan memakai Pantene Conditioner untuk melembutkan rambutnya.

* * *

**-KOKUYO-**

"Mukuro-sama.." kata nanas yang satu lagi, Chrome.

"Oya? Kau sudah bangun, Chrome?" sapa Mukuro yang baru saja kembali dari 'jalan-jalan'-nya.

"Mukuro-sama, anda pergi kemana tadi? Pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Chrome yang melihat Chikusa dan Ken yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kufufu~ Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar kok.. " jawab Mukuro sambil duduk di sofa.

Chrome hanya ber-ohh-ria setelah mendengar jawaban Mukuro dan memulai sarapannya sambil duduk disebelah Mukuro.

**-VONGOLA HQ-**

"Anda yakin dengan ini, Nono?" tanya Coyote Nougat, Storm Guardian Vongola Nono.

"Keputusanku sudah segitiga(?). Kirimkan pesan ini segera. Aku ingin mereka semua sudah sampai disana minggu depan. Tolong urus semuanya, Nougat." Perintah Nono.

"Baik, saya mengerti" kata Nougat sembari keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

**~TBC~**

**Mo tau isi suratnya?**

**Baca cepter selanjutnyaaa minggu depan (kalo sempet update)!**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya!**

***maaf kalo kependekan!***


	2. The Letter!

Cathz : apdet apdet apdet~*nari-nari gaje*

Kuma : Lama banget.. Cepetan panggil bintang tamu kali ni!

Cathz : Okeyy de~ bintang tamu hari niiii adalah~ lampo dan TYL lambo!

Lampo : males ah..

Lambo : yo, author-san.

Cathz : oke! Saya gak akan lama-lama lagi.. Lampo-san dan Lambo-san, tolong bacakan disclaimernya.

Lampo-Lambo : **KHR itu hanya milik Amano Akira.** Cathz-san cuma minjem karakternya buat dimainin(?). Kalo Cathz_san punya ni KHR, kami gak bakalan muncul karena karakter utamanya pasti berubah jadi Gokudera Hayato.

Warning : Maybe OOC, gaje dan aneh.

Chara : 2YL Vongola Guardians! TYL Varia! Reborn ! 20YL Lambo! TYL Dino! OC!

* * *

**-NAMIMORI-**

2 hari kemudian..

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto ditambah dengan Ryohei pulang sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. Namun, hari ini mereka langsung menuju rumah Tsuna berhubung karena disuruh (baca : dipaksa) Reborn.

Sesampainya di rumah Tsuna, Reborn menyambut Tsuna dengan tendangan indahnya dan langsung mendarat di pundak Yamamoto lalu berkata "Okaeri, Dame-Tsuna."

"U-uhh.. Iya.." jawab Tsuna sambil memegangi mukanya yang cantik-eh-memar.

"Araaa~ Semuanya sedang berkumpul ya? Lebih baik kalian langsung ke kamar saja.. Nanti akan ibu bawakan kue dan teh.. " kata Nana yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah, ayo naik." perintah Reborn.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, semua langsung naik menuju kamar Tsuna.

"Oke. Tadi pagi, aku mendapat surat dari Nono. Ia menyuruh kalian untuk pin-". Kata-kata Reborn langsung terhenti saat mendengar ketukan pintu dan melihat Nana yang datang membawakan kue dan teh.

"Ini kue dan teh-nya~" kata Nana sambil menyuguhkan 4 buah kue, 4 cangkir teh dan segelas espresso, lalu keluar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Oke. Akan kulanjutkan kata-kataku tadi. Nono menyuruh kalian untuk pindah sekolah." Kata Reborn yang mulai meminum espresso-nya.

Semua langsung cengo. *author juga ikutan ah~*

"APAAAAA!" teriak semuanya kecuali Yamamoto yang masih cengo. *kapan sih yama bisa konek?*

"Ini perintah. Mulai minggu depan , kalian semua sebagai generasi ke-10 akan sekolah di Italia bersama teman-teman lainnya." lanjut Reborn.

"Tapi Reborn-san! Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami disini?" tanya Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun benar! Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami disini dan ibu?" lanjut Tsuna.

"Semua sudah diatur oleh Nono. Kalo soal sekolah, kalian sudah mendapat izin untuk pindah selama 6 bulan. Setelah misi ini, kalian bisa melanjutkan sekolah di Nami-chuu." jawab Reborn.

Yamamoto yang telah bangun dari cengo-nya langsung bertanya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi bocah, bagaimana dengan Hibari? Apa dia mau meninggalkan Namimori?"

"AA! Itu benar, TO THE EXTREME! Hibari sangat terobsesi dengan Namimori! Pasti dia tidak mau ikut!" tambah Ryohei.

Reborn hanya tersenyum, lalu menurunkan fedoranya untuk menambah kesan licik-nya.

"Tenang saja. Semua pasti beres." Kata Reborn sambil meminum sisa espresso-nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

Melihat itu, mereka hanya terdiam dan mulai membicarakan misi yang diberikan Nono sambil memakan kue yang dibawakan Nana.

* * *

**-ITALIA-**

Disaat yang sama tapi waktu Italia.

Varia juga menerima surat perintah yang sama dengan Tsuna dkk.

"VOII! Apaan nih!" teriak Squalo setelah membaca surat itu.

"Shi shi shi, gak salah nih?" kata Bel.

Levi yang membaca surat itu hanya diam sejuta bahasa dan mematung, maklum, dia kan sudah terlalu tua untuk sekolah.

"Moo~ Lebih baik kita tanya bos dulu~" kata Lussuria dengan gaya imut-nya. *ohok-ohok*

"Bel-senpai, sebaiknya kau sekolah supaya kau jadi pangeran pintar bukan bo-(JLEB)" kata-kata Fran terhenti karena Bel melakukan sesuatu yang sudah bisa kalian tebak.

"Berikan surat itu padaku! Biar kuberitahu bos sialan itu" kata Squalo sambil mengambil (baca: merampas) surat itu dari tangan Lussuria dan berjalan menuju kamar Xanxus.

"Shi shi shi.. Aku pertaruhkan makan siangku untuk 3 menit." Kata Bel.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau mempertaruhkan makan siangku untuk 1 menit." Kata Fran sambil menatap kearah jam.

….

1,5 menit kemudian…

PRANG!

"VOII! Brengsek kau!"

PRANG!

"Shi shi shi, aku yang menang kan?" kata Bel.

"Bel-senpai, dugaan kita salah."

BRAK!

"Kita ikut. Tak terkecuali siapa pun. Mengerti?" kata Xanxus yang keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa (baca: menarik) Squalo.

"Kalo itu perintah bos, akan kulakukan apapun!" jawab Levi semangat.

"Shi shi shi, apa boleh buat." Kata Bel dengan nada yang agak terpaksa.

Fran hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Mooo~ Kalo begitu aku harus bersiap-siap~" kata Lussuria.

"Kau juga mengerti kan, stronzo?" tanya Xanxus pada Squalo.

"Che! Terpaksa!" jawab Squalo dengan nada kesal. 'Lagipula kalo bukan bos brengsek ini yang memaksa, pasti nanti si kakek-kakek sialan itu yang datang' pikirnya.

Xanxus yang merasa diomongin langsung menatap Squalo dengan dingin. Squalo yang merasa ditatapi (baca : diplototin) langsung menengok kearah Xanxus dan bertanya "Apa kau lihat-lihat, brengsek?"

Xanxus memperat gengamannya pada rambut Squalo dan menariknya. Lalu membanting Squalo ke lantai.

"VOIII! Sakit brengsek! Belum puas kau melempariku tadi ha?" teriak Squalo yang merintih kesakitan.

"Kalo iya, lalu kenapa? Tak kusangka kau selemah itu, stronzo. Apa perlu kugendong sampai ke kamarmu?" tanya Xanxus sambil tersenyum licik.

BLUSH! Muka Squalo langsung memerah.

"Ka-kau sudah gila ya? A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" kata Squalo sambil menutupi wajahnya yang uke.

Sementara itu, Bel dan Fran yang trus mengamati dan merekam momen romantis(?) itu mulai tersenyum licik.

"Shi shi shi, aku punya perasaan ini akan menarik.." kata Bel sambil terus mengamati pasangan suami istri itu.

* * *

**-KOKUYO-**

"Mukuro-sama" panggil Chrome.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Chromeku sayang?" balas Mukuro dengan lembut plus senyuman mematikannya.

"Mukuro-sama, minggu depan kita akan berangkat ke Italia." Jawab Chrome yang langsung to the point.

Mukuro terkejut lalu bertanya "Atas alasan apa?"

"Aku diberi surat dari Vongola Nono, 'Kita akan pindah sekolah ke Italia selama 6 bulan'. Begitu tulisannya,." Jelas Chrome.

"Aku tidak mau." ucap Mukuro yang mempertahankan senyuman mautnya.

"Mukuro-sama..!" Chrome sedikit terkejut. "Ta-tapi.."

"Kufufu~ Chrome.. Aku tidak berniat pergi dari Namimori." lanjut Mukuro.

Mendengar kata-kata Mukuro, Chrome hanya dapat terdiam dan merasa kecewa.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Kata Chrome.

Chrome pun membalikkan badannya, mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Bos? Iya, ini aku. Mukuro-sama tidak mau ikut ke Italia. Ah, maaf bos. Sudah kuusahakan, tapi Mukuro-sama tetap menolak…" kata Chrome dengan seseorang yang ia hubungi.

'Oya?' Telinga Mukuro berusaha mendengar lebih jelas percakapan Chrome dengan seseorang di HP-nya itu. 'Suara yang uke ini! Chrome sedang bicara dengan Tsunayoshi! Tak salah lagi! Ini pasti dia!' teriak Mukuro dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum mesum.

'Kalo aku menolak untuk pergi ke Italia, berarti.. ' konflik batin Mukuro terhenti.

BETS!

Mukuro mengambi HP Chrome dengan tiba-tiba, dan membuat Chrome terkejut setengah hidup.

"Kufufu~ Aku ikut." kata Mukuro seraya mematikan HP itu.

"Mukuro-sama!" kata Chrome dengan wajah yang bersinar bagai mentari.

"Kufufu~ Aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.. Aku menantikan minggu depan, kufufu~" kata Mukuro. (a/n : kata-kata kufufu dibagian akhir dapat anda ganti dgn kyaa~!)

* * *

**-Suatu daerah di Italia-**

"Bos, ada surat dari Vongola Nono." kata Riku.

"Apa isinya?" kata Kyouichi.

"Disini tertulis : Kalian akan pindah sekolah mulai minggu depan untuk 6 bulan. Itu saja isinya." kata Riku.

"Hee~ Sepertinya menarik~" kata Sakura.

"Darimananya? Aku tidak mau pindah." kata Sae.

"Ayolah, Sae! Siapa tau nanti kau bertemu dengan teman baru yang asik diajak 'main'?" kata Sakura pada Sae.

"Hmm, ide yang cukup menarik… Sekolah itu bisa jadi daerah kekuasaanku selanjutnya." kata Sae dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Kita akan berangkat 2 hari lagi. Mengerti?" kata Kyouichi.

"Baik, bos!" kata semuanya kecuali Sae yang sibuk membayangkan teman 'main'-nya nanti.

* * *

**Mo tau ****kelanjutannya****?**

**Baca cepter selanjutnyaaa**** 2**** minggu ****lagi ya!**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya!**

**Makasih!**

**Announcement : Minggu depan aku gak apdet SS ma SoM ya! Aku mau liburan! **

**Selamat Berlebaran bagi yang merayakan!**


	3. Vongola! The Incident Before Flight!

Cathz : Akhirnya saya bisa apdet~ Saat liburan, saya malah ngerjain fic bahasa inggris di hape, mana ratednya M pula~ Gak punya ide buat SS ch. 5!

Kuma : bawel.. bintang tamunya?

Cathz : kira-kira siapa maunya?

Kuma : siapa lagi sih yang gak penting?

Cathz : Si nanas cewek.

Kuma : ya, udah. Dia aja.

Cathz : bintang tamu kali ni *sigh* Chrome Dokuro!

Chrome : selamat siang..

Kuma : *mendetgler* hn.

Cathz : siang juga, Chrome-chan~ sekarang bacain disclaimernya yah~ *senyuman indah*

Chrome : um.. **KHR hanya dan selalu milik AMANO AKIRA!** Kalo yang punya Cathz ma Kuma, main charanya pasti diganti jadi Hayato ma Hibari, Giotto,G dan Alaude pasti dimunculin trus serta bakal ada adegan lemon live dari XS dan G27!

Kuma : *mendetgler Cathz* apaan ni? Adegan **LEMON**kalo KHR milik kita? *nyiapin tonfa*

Cathz : ehehehe~ *ngacir* SEMUANYA ENJOY!

Warning : Maybe OOC, gaje dan aneh trus ada misstypo kali?

Pairnya dalam chapter ini : 6927, dan 8059 yang numpang lewat doang.

Chara : 2YL Vongola Guardians! TYL Varia! Reborn ! TYL Dino! OC!

(Lambo-nya gak jadi karena saya bingung dia mo jadi apaan)

* * *

**-VONGOLA-**

- 1 minggu setelah Tsuna dkk menerima surat dari Nono-

Hari Minggu, Jam 9

"Haah… Sudah 1 minggu berlalu. Kemarin aku juga sudah pamit ke Kyoko-chan dan Haru." keluh Tsuna sambil merapikan dan menyiapkan pakaian dan lainnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn yang muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan Tsuna.

"Kyaaa!(?) Reborn, kau mengagetkanku! Ah, aku sudah siap kok! Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Tsuna yang masih agak shock.

"Semua sudah menunggu dibawah, Dame-Tsuna. Ayo pergi!" kata Reborn yang nemplok di kepala Tsuna.

"Iya-iya!" jawab Tsuna yang takut ditendang dan lainnya sama Reborn.

Kemudian Tsuna langsung turun dan keluar rumah, lalu melihat semua guardiannya termasuk si nanas cewek alias Chrome. (tentunya tanpa Hibari dan Mukuro)

"Selamat pagi, Juudaime!" sapa Gokudera dengan semangat.

"Yo, pagi, Tsuna!" sapa Yamamoto dengan senyum pepsodent-nya.

"OHH! SAWADA! KAU SUDAH SIAP TO THE EXTREME?"

Suara berisik tak jelas milik Ryohei ini membangunkan beberapa tetangga di sekitar rumah Tsuna yang masih dalam mimpinya dan yang bangun tentunya anak bayi.

"O-onii-san.. Tenanglah sedikit…" kata Tsuna sambil menenangkan manusia brisik ini lalu berjalan ke arah semuanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." kata Tsuna dengan senyum uke andalannya yang membuat Gokudera nge-blush selama 0,5 detik.

"Ohayou, Boss." sapa Chrome.

"Ohayou, Chrome." balas Tsuna.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Juudaime!" kata Gokudera sambil membukakan pintu taksi untuk Tsuna.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja! Ayo semuanya!" kata Tsuna yang meng-iya-kan Gokudera.

Lalu mereka pun berangkat ke bandara.

Sepanjang perjalanan dalam taksi, Tsuna masih cengo mikirin ibunya yang dengan gampangnya memberikan dia ijin untuk 'liburan' ke Italia selama 6 bulan. Pikirin aja, kalo itu kita uda kena bunuh kali sama ortu.

'Oh, iya.. Kemarin Mukuro bilang dia ikut kan?' pikir Tsuna dalam hatinya. 'Kayaknya kemarin dia bilang ikut deh..'

-20 menit kemudian-

Jam 9.20, di Bandara Narita.

"Haah~ Aku capek." kata Tsuna yang sudah mengeluh untuk ratusan kalinya pagi ini.

"Juudaime, anda tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Gokudera yang cerewet kayak ibu-ibu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang diperlukan? Minum mis-"

"Tidak, Gokudera-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa." balas Tsuna yang menenangkan pacarku yang emang cerewet-ehmaksudnya-Gokudera.

"Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera. Kau terlalu khawatir. Tsuna bilang dia tidak apa-apa kok." kata Yamamoto yang membantu Tsuna untuk menenangkan my boyfriend-ehsalahmulu!-Gokudera.

"Diam kau, yakyuu baka! Aku tidak bicara padamu!" kata Gokudera dengan muka kesal yang keren bagi cathz.

"Maa.. Maa.." kata Yamamoto yang berusaha menenangkan Gokudera lagi.

Lalu mereka berdua mulai berantem deh..

Oke, tinggalkan pasangan sejoli itu dalam dunia mereka.

"Kalian boleh jalan-jalan sekitar sini selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Setelah itu, kembali kesini. Kita berangkat jam 10 tepat." perintah Reborn.

"BAIKK!" jawab semuanya seperti anak TK.

Lalu Tsuna kembali melihat pertengkaran kedua guardiannya itu dan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Kurasa kubiarkan saja mereka bertengkar sampai puas lah.' pikir Tsuna.

Reborn yang dari tadi masih diatas kepala Tsuna pun turun.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Menelpon. Aku hanya mau melaporkan keadaan kepada Nono. Dan kau, tetap disitu. Jangan kemana-mana." pesan Reborn.

"Ha? Iya, baiklah." jawab Tsuna yang masih setengah cengo karena tumben Reborn khawatir sama dia.

'Karena akan repot kalo kau sampe hilang. Itu akan mengacaukan rencanaku, shi shi shi(?)' pikir Reborn dalam hatinya. *lah? Emank Reborn punya hati?*

Sementara Reborn pergi, Tsuna jadi anak baik menunggu Reborn kembali sambil menonton Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang masih dalam dunianya.

'...Lama tak jumpa, Tsunayoshi-kun.'

'!'

Tsuna terkejut. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang bicara padanya tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Ia melihat kesekitarnya.

"Siapa itu?" kata Tsuna dengan suara yang agak besar.

Membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya menoleh kearah dirinya.

'Kufufu~ Tenanglah, Tsunayoshi-kun.' kata suara itu lagi.

Tsuna terus mencari darimana sumber suara tersebut.

Lalu, Tsuna menemukan 'sosok' yang 'mencurigakan sejauh kurang lebih 3 meter darinya.

Sesosok nanas berkaki(?).

Ya, orang itu adalah Mukuro.

Berdiri dengan senyumannya yang menawan yang dapat membuat Ratu Elizabeth pertama (kalo masih hidup) ber-nosebleed-nosebleed ria.

Memakai baju kemeja putih yang dimasukkan dan jas hitam yang tak terkancing. Lalu juga memakai celana hitam panjang dan kedua tanganya dimasukkan kedalam sakunya.

Dengan sedikit angin yang berhembus *emang bandaranya gak ada atap?* yang membuat rambut nanasnya goyang-goyang, Mukuro semakin terlihat menawan. Lalu dia mulai berjalan mendekati Tsuna dengan elegan.

Tsuna yang tidak sadar kalo dia juga terlena, mulai menunjukkan wajah uke yang memerah imut, melebihi perempuan lain yang terlena dengan keindahan Mukuro.

Saat ini, Mukuro hanya berjarak kurang lebih 15 cm dari Tsuna. Tinggi Tsuna hanya sampai dipundak Mukuro *nasib orang pendek~*. Tsuna bangun dari lamunannya dan terkejut melihat Mukuro yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Mu-mu-muku-muku.." kata Tsuna terbata-bata.

"Sssh.." kata Mukuro sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Tsuna yang bertanda diam.

"Bicaralah pelan-pelan." lanjut Mukuro.

"Um!" jawab Tsuna.

Tsuna pun menenangkan dirinya dahulu.

Mukuro sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil tetap memasang senyuman mesumnya yang permanen.

Gokudera dan suami tercintanya alias Yamamoto masih sibuk dalam dunia berdua.

Dan beberapa perempuan yang melihat kedatangan Mukuro yang bagai pangeran dunia dongeng tadi, mengira Tsuna yang imut-imut, dan cantik gimana gitu~ adalah adik dari pangeran nanas tadi.

Tsuna dapat mendengar beberapa dari mereka bicara :

"Asyik sekali ya, keluarga itu… Kakaknya cakep, adiknya imut~~"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, mereka mulai berteriak seperti "KYAAA~~!", saat Mukuro yang masih dalam senyuman mesum permanennya itu menatap kearah mereka dan tersenyum. Bahkan ada yang pingsan.

"Umm…"

Tsuna pun memulai percakapannya dengan Mukuro.

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang tidak mau ikut? Kenapa berubah pikiran?" tanya Tsuna.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" kata Mukuro dengan muka yang memelas menggoda gimana gitu..

"Err.. Aku.. hanya .."

"Apa kau tidak senang kalau aku ikut juga?" tanya Mukuro dengan wajah seduktif tingkat atasnya yang membuat perempuan-perempuan yang masih mengobservasi gerakan Mukuro langsung teriak-teriak dan beberapa dari mereka pingsan serta mulutnya berbusa.

Wajah Mukuro mendekat ke arah Tsuna.

Dekat..

Dekat..

Dan semakin dekat.. *kyaaaaa!*

"Mu-mukuro-san! Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" kata Tsuna dengan nada panik tapi mukanya memerah.

"Kufufu~ Kau memang sangat menarik, Tsunayoshi-kun." kata Mukuro dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat seduktif.

BLUSH!

Muka Tsuna langsung meledak bagaikan Gunung Merapi di Pulau Jawa sana.

"Kufufu~"

Mukuro mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kearah Tsuna, walaupun Tsuna sudah berusaha mendorong tubuh Mukuro agar tidak makin dekat tapi mana mungkin sih Tsuna bisa melawan Mukuro.

Tapi! Tapi, saudara-saudari! Sekali lagi TAPI!

BETS!

Dengan kecepatan kilat, tiba-tiba sebuah tonfa membatasi jarak kedua wajah itu.

"Eeehh?"

Tsuna langsung kaget! *biasa aja kali?*

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan herbivore-ku, nanas?"

"Hibari-san!" teriak Tsuna yang agak bersyukur atas kedatangan Hibari.

"Kufufu.. Kedatanganmu sungguh tidak terduga, Hibari Kyouya." Kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Para perempuan yang tadi menjadikan Tsuna dan Mukuro sebagai bahan penelitian atau kita sebut saja para obsevator langsung berteriak meliaht kedatangan Hibari dan Tsuna dapat mendengar percakapan mereka :

"Ohmigoatt~ Udah ada 2 orang yang sangat manis dan imut itu, sekarang tambah lagi orang keren yang sangat cakep itu!" kata salah satu perempuan yang kita sebut si A saja.

"Iya iyaa! Orang yang baru datang itu, tatapan matanya seperti panah yang tertancap di hatiku!" kata yang lain, kita sebut saja si B.

Lalu orang yang err..kita sebut saja si C langsung nyambung, " Kalian benar! Coba lihat! Rambutnya yang agak basah membuat mukanya makin terlihat hot!"

Oke, mari kita lihat Hibari.

Hibari datang dengan rambut setengah basah akibat mandi. Memakai kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan. 2 kancing baju bagian atasnya tak terkancing, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya dan lehernya yang putih. Memakai celana hitam yang sama seperti Mukuro. (A/N : bagi yang baca komik KHR, bayangkan Hibari yang ada di cover komik chapter 306.)

"Keluarga itu, benar-benar asik ya.. Punya anak bungsu yang imut, lalu kakaknya yang baru datang itu ditambah anak nanas(?) yang selalu tersenyum." Kata si E.

Okey, back to 692718.

"Lalu, mau apa kau mengganggu momen indahku dengan Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro pada Hibari.

"Jangan ganggu herbivore-ku!"jawab Hibari sambil menarik tangan Tsuna kearahnya.

"Oya oya.. Hibari Kyouya, kau tidak bisa mengambil Tsunayoshi-ku seenaknya begitu." kata Mukuro.

Hibari mendetgler ke Mukuro dan masih memegang tangan Tsuna.

"Kufufu~ Rupanya ada yang cemburu denganku.." goda Mukuro.

"Eh? Hibari-san cemburu? Pada siapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan muka innocent.

...

...

Mukuro dan Hibari menatap Tsuna, dengan tatapan bingung antara ingin bertanya dan tidak percaya.

"Um, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tsuna lagi dengan wajah super uke-nya.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, kau memang masih suci bagaikan kain putih tanpa noda." kata Mukuro.

"Anuu, Hibari-san. Apa sih maksud Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna pada Hibari.

...

Hibari hanya diam sejuta kata.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, kalau kau ingin tahu, kemarilah.." panggil Mukuro.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan berpikir tentang akibat fatal kalau dia mendekati Mukuro, Tsuna langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hibari dan berjalan menuju Mukuro.

"Kau mau tahu apa maksudku, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tsuna.

"Err..., iya.." jawab Tsuna.

"Dekatkan wajahmu padaku dan aku akan memberitahumu." pinta Mukuro.

Tanpa ragu, Tsuna mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mukuro.

Dan..

CUP!

Tanpa peringatan, Mukuro langsung mengecup pipi manis Tsuna dan membuat Hibari yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melotot kearah Mukuro.

"Nanas sialan, kau minta mati?"

"Kufufu~ Coba saja."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Para obsevator langsung berteriak melihat Mukuro mengecup pipi Tsuna, dan mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidung. Bahkan, ternyata diantara mereka adalah beberapa fujo yang langsung memotret adegan langka itu!

Muka Tsuna langsung memerah dan menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan imut (bagi Mukuro) dan merasa merinding karena didetgler Hibari.

"Um.. Hi-Hibari-san.. Tenanglah, kenapa kau marah begitu?" kata Tsuna dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa sambil menenangkan Hibari.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, kau begitu-" kata Mukuro dengan tangan yang ingin memeluk Tsuna.

SHZIING!

Tonfa Hibari terhenti tepat didepan wajah Mukuro.

Keadaan disekitar mereka terasa hening, dan terhenti sejenak, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku untuk Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang masih dalam dunianya.

"Kufufu~"

"Diam atau kubunuh kau, Nanas." kata Hibari dengan detgler tingkat masternya.

"Kufufu~ Seharusnya kau perhatikan wajahmu sekarang ini, _Kyouya-kun."_

Aura detgler Hibari langsung mencapai puncaknya. Ingin sekali rasanya Hibari menghajar habis-habisan muka Mukuro yang selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman memuakkan (bagi Hiba) itu.

"Berhenti sampai situ!"

Mukuro, Tsuna dan Hibari otomatis langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

Dibelakang mereka, berdiri Chrome yang sedang menggendong Reborn.

"Re-Reborn!" seru Tsuna senang karena Reborn sudah menolongnya pada saat yang sangat tepat.

Sementara itu para obsevator tadi langsung berteriak kecewa dan mulai pergi menyebar.

"Kufufu~ Arcobaleno, kau mengganggu saja. Dan Chrome.." kata Mukuro sambil berjalan menuju Chrome.

"A-ada apa, Mukuro-sama?"

"Ayo kita beli snack!" kata Mukuro sambil merangkul bahu Chrome dan membawanya pergi menuju sebuah toko makanan didekat sana. 10 detik kemudian, mereka sudah sibuk memilih makanan.

Hibari yang melihat Mukuro meninggalkannya dengan tenang setelah melakukan apa yang dia lakukan tadi mulai merasa kesal.

'This pineapple pissed me off' pikir Hibari.

"A-anoo.. Hibari-san?"

Panggilan Tsuna langsung membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. Hibari langsung menoleh kearah Tsuna.

"Apa?"

"Te-terima kasih.. telah.. errr...menolongku tadi." kata Tsuna dengan wajah malu-malu yang sangat uke.

"..."

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Hibari belum merespon apapun.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" panggil Tsuna sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka Hibari.

3 detik kemudian, Hibari yang sudah bangun dari bengongnya langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Tsuna dan perlahan menariknya.

Kemudian tangan kanan Hibari mengelus pipi kiri Tsuna dan para obsevator yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berkumpul lagi.

"Berterimakasihlah dengan cara lain..." kata Hibari yang menatap lurus kearah Tsuna.

Saking dekatnya wajah mereka, Tsuna mulai ngeblush lagi.

"Baiklah... Ta-tapi dengan cara apa?" tanya Tsuna

Hibari menunjuk pipinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cium aku."

Para obsevator langsung berteriak-teriak mendengar kata Hibari yang sangat-sangat keren.

"E-e-ehh!" triak Tsuna yang makin ngeblush.

"Hm? Tidak mau? Bagaimana kalau kuganti jadi disini?" kata Hibari sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang menampilkan senyuman yang men-teasing.

"A-a-a-apaaa!" triak Tsuna dengan wajah yang makin merah dan tak bisa dijelaskan merahnya seperti apa.

"**KYAAAA!" **triak para obsevator.

Tsuna terlihat mulai berpikir keras dibalik muka merahnya yang uke itu. Hibari terus menunggu dengan senyumannya yang sangat menggoda itu.

Setelah 1 menit berpikir, Tsuna memutuskan.

"Ba-baiklah.. Tapi, di pipi saja ya?"

"Baiklah." jawab Hibari sambil tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar setara dengan Tsuna.

Lalu dengan ragu-ragu, Tsuna mencium pipi Hibari.

Setelah itu, Tsuna segera berlari pelan kearah Reborn, meninggalkan Hibari yang tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya.

Tsuna menjelaskan pada Reborn apa saja yang terjadi selama dia tidak disana. Mulai dari kedatangan Mukuro sampai kepergian Mukuro ke alam sana-ehsalah!-kepergian Mukuro bersama Chrome yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada Tsuna.

Reborn yang mendengar hanya ber-ohhh-ria, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang masih bertengkar.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto. Berhenti sebelum kutembak mati kalian berdua." kata Reborn dengan detgler yang menusuk.

Melihat itu, keduanya langsung berhenti dan meminta maaf pada Tsuna karena telah merepotkan.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah berkumpul kembali di tempat awal. Jam 10 tepat, mereka pun take-off menuju Italia.

'Bagaimana ya, sekolah disana?'

* * *

Cathz : se-se-selesaii!

Kuma : kayaknya chapter ini, berbahaya banget ya..

Cathz : banget.. terutama bagian muku sama hiba pake baju yang sama itu..

Kuma : ayo kita bayangkan...

Cathz : gak! Nanti bisa gila aku!

Kuma : tapi bener-bener..

Cathz : jangan diomongin lagi! Kyaaa!

Kuma : review please!

Cathz : review please! Thank you for reading this chapter dan maaf kalo lamaaaaaaaaaaaa bangett!


End file.
